Who is who?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What happen when Rikki and Emma switch body with each other...? Can Emma deal with what she finds in Rikki's body?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This take place during season 2.**

* * *

**Who is who?**

**Rikki and Emma hang out at Emma's house.**

"Em, wanna go and get a beer or two?" says Rikki with a smile.

"No! Rikki, you know that I don't drink anything with alcohol in it." says Emma in a hard serious tone.

Rikki get up and try to leave, but Emma grab Rikki by the arm. "Wait, Rikki..." says Emma. "Stay here. We can have fun without being drunk."

Suddenly Rikki feel some weird pain in her head. "Man, what the fuck's goin' on?" says Rikki.

"Are you okey?" says Emma.

"It feels like my head has been cut in half." says Rikki.

"Oh dear! Such a burning pain!" says Emma as she feel the same pain in her head as Rikki does.

"Shit!" screams Rikki as both girls fall to the floor.

After a few minutes the pain is gone.

Emma walk over to the mirror to make sure she is okey, but when she look into the mirror she's surprised to see Rikki and not herself.

"What...? I'm not me anymore." says Emma in a low voice. She doesn't just look like Rikki, she has Rikki's voice too.

Rikki walk up to the mirror. She look like Emma.

"Em! I'm you!" says Rikki.

Rikki sound exactly like Emma.

Emma has become Rikki and Rikki has become Emma.

"There's gotta be a way to switch back." says Emma.

"Yeah, but how? All you did was touch me and then came the pain and then we were in the other one's body." says Rikki.

"I'm not even sure why this happened in the first place. There has to be a logical answer to this." says Emma.

"Weird to hear my voice talk like that..." says Rikki with a smile.

"And it's just as weird to hear my voice use your words, Rikki." says Emma.

"We still got our own thoughts and memories though." says Rikki.

"Good point! Rikki, you're much smarter than most people think." says Emma.

"Maybe...or it could be your body that try to mix with my personality." says Rikki.

"Oh no!" says Emma.

"What's wrong?" says Rikki.

"Your body..." says Emma. "It needs a little bit of..."

"A little bit of what exactly?" says Rikki.

"Masturbation..." says Emma as in a low voice as she blush and look away.

"Is _**my**_ sexual drive in _**my**_ body makin' _**you**_ horny?" says Rikki confused.

"Yeah...I guess so..." says Emma. "I need to sleep it away. See you tomorrow, Rikki."

"What...?" screams Rikki. "I can't go home like this! My dad's expecting me, not you."

"Hey! Rikki, I'm not happy about this either. I don't like this feeling of being horny..." says Emma. "How do I make it stop?"

"You're not gonna like the answer to that question, Em. Sorry, but you need to masturbate..." says Rikki.

"No way! I've never done that." says Emma.

"You are me now. Focus, the knowledge is in my head. Or your head in this case. Search in there and you'll find the knowledge about how to masturbate." says Rikki.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." says Emma as she pull down her jeans and put her hand into her panties.

"Good start! Now push a few fingers into the pussy and move 'em in and out slowly." says Rikki.

"Eh, okey..." says Emma as she does what Rikki tell her to do.

"How does it feel, Em?" says Rikki.

"Like a sweet sweet feeling down in my vagina." says Emma.

"Then you're doin' the right thing." says Rikki.

"Oh my gosh!" says Emma out loud.

"Keep touchin' yourself." says Rikki to Emma.

"YES!" screams Emma with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Now you're done!" says Rikki. "You just had your first orgasm."

"Well...it wasn't really mine. Since it is your body, it was actually really your orgasm, Rikki." says Emma.

"Sounds logical..." says Rikki.

"I'm not the only one who's being affected by her new body. You never speak about logic, Rikki." says Emma.

"Stupid fuckin' freak! I'm talking like you, Em!" says Rikki.

"Oh no! We gotta get back into the right body again. My parents are home soon and Elliot should be back soon too..." says Emma.

"Maybe if we do the same thing we did earlier, but backwards..." says Rikki.

"Okey! It's worth a try." says Emma.

Rikki grab Emma by the arm as they both close their eyes.

The two girls open their eyes.

Emma look down at her legs and smile when it's her own legs and not Rikki's.

"It worked! I'm back where I belong!" says Rikki.

"Yeah! We're ourselves again." says Emma.

"Oh! I feel moisture in my panties." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"I had an orgasm in your body a few minutes ago, remember...?" says Emma.

"Of course! I forgot." says Rikki as she start to giggle.

"You really love being yourself again, don't you?" says Emma with a smile.

"Sure do!" says Rikki. "I have my wet pussy back."

"You're just as horny as a guy, Rikki." says Emma.

"I see nothing wrong about that." says Rikki.

"Whatever..." says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
